Datos de los ponis elementales, historia y otras cosas
by Sheik Darkneus
Summary: Adentro se explica
1. Chapter 1

_**010111000100010010010001001111001000101001110001**_

 _ **INICIANDO PROCESOS DE INICIO DE PROYECTO**_

 _ **-TRANSMISiON ENTRNATE-**_

 **Hola a todos soy DarkSheik he iniciado una nueva versión de mi wiki donde pondré un poco de historia de los ponis elementales, datos de los últimos ponis elementales existentes aunque se verán como spoiler pero a si soy yo ya que no soy bueno con el suspenso al igual datos de los enemigos que se verán en mi fic "el resurgir de los guerreros elementales" y otros de que no lo son.**

 **Bueno comencemos con un poco de historia**

 _ **-FIN DE TRANSMISiON-**_

 _ **DESCARGANDO ARCHIVO "DATOS DE LOS PONIS ELEMENTALES, HISTORIA Y OTRAS COSAS"**_

 _ **INICIANDO ARCHIVO**_

 **Historia de los ponis elementales**

 **Hace mucho tiempo durante el reinado de los reyes y dioses: Cronos (dios del tiempo) y Artemisa (diosa de la vida) padres de Celestia y Luna crearon la tierra donde hoy es equestria pero no fue así antes no había ningún ser vivo que habitaba en la tierra y tampoco el tiempo fluía. Tanto como Cronos y Artemisa siendo los dos únicos seres vivos decidieron crear la vida: Cronos con su poder dio el inicio del tiempo al igual que uso su poder creando una enorme esfera de luz que mando hacia el espacio a cierta distancia para que no afectara a los seres vivos que vivirán ahí, una vez puesto usando su poder recolecto suficiente polvo estelar para crear la luna la cual al ser más pequeña la puso cerca del planeta para traer un equilibrio para evitar que todo el planeta se caliente oscureciendo parte de este para enfriarla creando así el día y la noche. Mientras Artemisa se encargaba de darle vida a la tierra creando los mares, la vegetación y los seres que vivirían en ella especies a su imagen: la furia e ira de ella crearon a los temibles dragones, su sabiduría creo a las pacificas cebras, su orgullo creo a los orgullosos grifos, y a su forma creo equinos enanos (sin ofender a nadie) llamados ponis, a cada criatura les dio una conciencia propia y libre albedrio para que ellos tomaran sus decisiones. Ya terminada su tarea a todos ellos les dieron un hogar donde vivir: a los dragones los pusieron en las montañas volcánicas donde se forman su alimento mineral, a los grifos los pusieron en las cordilleras montañosas donde podían volar libremente sin tener que preocuparse, a los ponis los pusieron en zonas donde ellos podían vivir libres sin tener el temor de las otras dos especies mencionadas pero las cebras fue otra historia estas pidieron que no se les asignara un lugar sino que estas lo encontrarían volviéndose así nómadas. Ya con esto terminado volaron hacia el cielo perdiéndose entre las nubes a su hogar donde vigilarían a sus creaciones. Pasando los siglos vieron que cada especie empezaron a evolucionar pero la especie que más evolucionaron fueron los dragones y lo ponis que crearon sociedades socializadas que convivan en paz pero los ponis guardaban un secreto y ese era de poder controlar los elementos de la naturaleza lo cuales solo lo hacían en secreto pero un día los dragones vieron a un poni controlando la tierra haciendo crecer un árbol este al ser descubierto pensaba que le iba hacer daño así acabando con su paz pero se sorprendió que el dragón no le hizo daño sí que le mostro que también podía controlar la tierra pero que producía fuego de la misma a lo cual ambos se volvieron amigos contándose que todos los dragones también podían controlar los elementos pero que ellos los usaban en secreto porque temían que se acabara la paz con ellos. Así fue cada uno de ellos fueron con los jefes de cada sociedad explicando su situación en la que ambos terminaron sorprendidos pero nada disgustados así sus lazos se volvieron más unidos así como se les permitió vivir algunos dragones y ponis cerca de lugares donde pudieran controlar su elemento correspondiente así como la creación de la capital Celestial donde se creó la guardia elemental en la que los ponis y dragones que quisieran formar parte de esta se ponían en parejas según el elemento que controlaban si fuera fuego iba con uno de agua, tierra con uno de rayo y planta con uno de hielo. Así iban formado los escuadrones para mantener un equilibrio de poder. Pero también habían aparecido tres nuevos poderes que eran la luz: los cuales se manifestaban en las yeguas y pocas en los sementales con la que podían sanar las heridas de los soldados cuando regresaban, el de oscuridad se manifestaba en los sementales y pocas en la yeguas en la que lo usaban como tortura para las criaturas que aparecieran y el de aire el cual había una escasez solamente muy pocos lo podían usar y estos hacían una defensa alrededor de la capital y pueblos para protegerlos de los peligros. Con la aparición de estos últimos había algunos dragones y ponis que se volvían locos de poder pero estos fueron eliminados para evitar que dañaran la paz que había hasta cierto momento (el cual pueden ver parte de la historia en el capítulo 4 de mi fic)**

 _ **-TRANSMISON ENTRANTE-**_

 **Bueno con eso inicio esta nueva versión de mi wiki en la cual el siguiente capítulo se trata de la información de mis personajes**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 _ **-FIN DE TRANSMISION-**_

 _ **CERRANDO DOCUMENTO**_

 _ **00000100010111110010010001001000100011111001110**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**010111000100010010010001001111001000101001110001**_

 _ **INICIANDO PROCESOS DE INICIO DE PROYECTO**_

 _ **-TRANSMISiON ENTRANTE-**_

 **Hola otra vez y vuelvo a subir otro capítulo ya para iniciar más bien esta wiki que tratara de la información de SheikDark y Sheaker**

 _ **-FIN DE TRANSMISION-**_

 _ **DESCARGANDO ACTUALIZACION DE ARCHIVO "DATOS DE LOS PONIS ELEMNETALES, HISTORIA Y OTRAS COSAS"**_

 _ **INICIANDO ARCHIVO**_

 **Información de SheikDark**

 **Nombre: Sheik Darkneus Starnight**

 **Apodo: SheikDark**

 **Raza: Poni elemental**

 **Color: Azul Oscuro**

 **Color de ojos: Rojos**

 **Color de melena y cola: Café Claroscuro**

 **Cutiemark: Dos katanas cruzadas rodeadas de los elementos**

 **Vestimenta: Chaleco negro con coderas negras en patas delanteras y traseras, muñequeras rojas en los cascos delanteros y calzados de entrenamiento negro**

 **Armas: una katana**

 **Familia:**

 **Firedark (Padre fallecido)**

 **Light Starlight (Madre fallecida)**

 **Sheaker y Light Purés (hermanas menores)**

 **¿? (Hermano desaparecido)**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Clon de elemento: crea un clon de un elemento que lo ayuda en el ataque o para evadir ataques**

 **Sigilo: entrenado en la rapidez puede sorprender al enemigo sin que este lo haya detectado**

 **Ataques: Ataque ciclón: este ataque crean con su lata un ciclón que atrae a los enemigos y empieza a cortarlos levemente mientras se acercan hasta desmembrarlos por completo**

 **Corte elemental: según el elemento que rodea su katana puede quemarlos (fuego), achicharrarlos (electricidad), congelarlos (hielo), enterrarlos (tierra), ahogarlos (agua), cegarlos (luz y oscuridad), o atraparlos con espinas (planta)**

 **Tajos elementales: es casi lo mismo que al ataque anterior solo que envía ondas de los elementos que cortan todo hasta llegar a su objetivo debilitándolo mas no matarlo**

 **Estocada final: un ataque que concentra toda la energía elemental en la hoja de la espada y da una fuerte estocada que envía esa energía en forma de hojas filosas que luego de tocar algo se destruye (según el color de la hoja)**

 **Historia: El nació en un pueblo humilde llamado Volcanium donde vivían ponis elementales de tierra y fuego y también porque vivían en la cuesta de un volcán activo (XD), su familia costaba de sus dos padres: Firedark era su padre un poni de color rojo, melena y cola de color morado oscuro y cutiemark de un fuego rodeado por flamas negras (y de ahí su nombre por eso se llama Firedark=fuego negro) era el protector de la aldea junto con otros sementales y su madre Light Starlight una yegua de color blanco con una melena y cola larga (casi como fluttershy) de color dorado que resplandecía como si fuera una estrella, su cutiemark era de un rayo de luz proveniente de las estrellas, ella era la curandera del pueblo ya que como solamente era un pueblo de ponis elementales de tierra y fuego ocurrían a veces accidentes y para que tuvieran ayuda tardaban a lo mucho 2 días en llegar, tenía un hermano pero este desapareció misteriosamente mientras ayudaba a su padre a detener la erupción del volcán. El desde pequeño ha querido entrar en la guardia de la ciudad de Celestia (y sip aquí la madre de Celestia así le puso en honor de la capital del territorio de los ponis elementales) la capital donde estaba la guardia donde los más valientes guerreros de las grandes ciudades iban para poder entrar, el motivado por ese sueño le pidió a su padre que lo entrenara a lo cual su padre le entreno desde lo más básico de pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo hasta con las armas donde sobresalió más con el uso de la katana pero también mostró inconscientemente que podía influir en la hoja de esta el poder elemental de los 8 tipos de elementos dándole por así decirlo su cutiemark, a lo que su padre estuvo feliz al igual que su madre y lo tuvieron que mandar entrenar con su abuelo y el capitán de la guardia de la capital Celestia para que pueda manejar sus habilidades. Pasando el tiempo se graduó de la academia al igual con su amigo Nefarius Star el cual conoció a los dos meses desde que comenzaron (luego pongo el resto en algún capítulo de mi fic para no serlo largo)**

 **Información de Sheaker**

 **Nombre: Celiana Darkneus Starnight**

 **Apodo: Sheaker**

 **Raza: Poni elemental**

 **Color: blanco**

 **Color de ojos: Rojos**

 **Color de melena y cola: Rubio**

 **Cutiemark: Dos kunais cruzados**

 **Vestimenta: Chaleco azul con coderas blancas en patas delanteras y traseras, muñequeras azules en los cascos delanteros y calzados de entrenamiento azul**

 **Armas: una daga, kunais**

 **Familia:**

 **Firedark (Padre fallecido)**

 **Light Starlight (Madre fallecida)**

 **SheikDark (Hermano mayor y padre adoptivo)**

 **Light Purés (hermana gemela)**

 **¿? (Hermano desaparecido)**

 **Habilidades**

 **Fusión: puede combinarse con el aire mismo haciendo que ningún ataque le afecte pero si la atacan de la misma forma le hieren (o sea ella es aire puro si la atacan con ataque de elemento puro le dañan) y también para pasar desapercibida sin que otros la noten para atacar de sorpresa (como un fantasma)**

 **Clones de aire: Crea a lo mucho 4 clones de aire con los cuales puede atacar al enemigo pero si le llegan a pegar puede ocurrir dos cosas: uno que estalle llenando al enemigo con cortes por todo el cuerpo y dos que desaparezca y aparezca en otro lugar para atacar**

 **Ataques:**

 **Daga de aire: Con la daga que tiene puede influirle su poder para que cuando la lance esta atraviese a los enemigos matándolos cuando les cruce (como si fuera un quita-almas)**

 **Viento-Razer: Crea 4 mini-tornados alrededor de ella para defenderse o devolver el ataque enemigo con más fuerza de la enviada**

 **Mystery strike: Golpea al enemigo en sus puntos vitales para inmovilizarlo**

 **Historia:**

 **Ella es la hermana menor de SheikDark en la cual nació al igual que Light 5 meses antes que la tragedia ocurriera en la cual su madre Light Starlight murió al salvarlas del derrumbamiento del techo de su casa por parte del enfrentamiento de Firedark y SheikDark contra Némesis Star (Metaray) en la cual vio que su hijo venia le dijo que su padre había muerto en el enfrentamiento y ella al no tener fuerzas para curarse le dijo que cuidara de sus hermanas. Pasaron los años los cuales fueron muy borrosos para ella pero SheikDark para protegerla a ella y a Light le dijo que su madre (la explicación que viene en el fic) había muerto de cuando el regresaba de una misión y vio el desastre y le pidió que la cuidara. Obtuvo su cutiemark a los 8 años cundo vio varios kunais regados de SheikDark los uso y los lanzo a los objetivo de entrenamiento que había ahí dando en el blanco al mismo objetivo destruyéndolo pero sin darse cuenta que SheikDark la miraba al igual que Light en la cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia se puso nerviosa y cerrando los ojos pensó que la castigarían pero sintió que no pasaba nada abrió los ojos viendo como Light salta de alegría y ella le pregunto qué pasa y le dijeron que obtuvo su Cutiemark la cual aún sigue siendo su don de ataque de armas arrojadizas.**

 _ **-TRANSMISION ENTRANTE-**_

 **Bueno ya con este va la segunda parte de no sé qué partes de esta wiki la siguiente será de Light Pures y sus transformaciones**

 **Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo de esta wiki**

 **-** _ **FIN DE TRANSMISION-**_

 _ **CERRANDO APLICACIÓN**_

 _ **00000100010111110010010001001000100011111001110**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**010111000100010010010001001111001000101001110001**_

 _ **INICIANDO PROCESOS DE INICIO DE PROYECTO**_

 _ **-TRANSMISiON ENTRANTE-**_

 **Hola otra vez y ya sé que mi historia no la he actualizado por los mercenarios del clan Muerte elemental que intenta matarme pero pueda ser que luego suba el capítulo siguiente si es que no encuentran la frecuencia por lo que estoy mandando estas actualizaciones**

 **Bueno esta es la info de Light Pures**

 _ **-FIN DE TRANSMISION-**_

 _ **DESCARGANDO ACTUALIZACION DE ARCHIVO "DATOS DE LOS PONIS ELEMNETALES, HISTORIA Y OTRAS COSAS"**_

 _ **INICIANDO ARCHIVO**_

 **Información de Light Pures**

 **Nombre: Lis Light Darkneus Starnight**

 **Apodo: Light Pures**

 **Raza: Poni elemental**

 **Color: blanco**

 **Color de ojos: magenta**

 **Color de melena y cola: magenta**

 **Cutiemark: el elemento luz rodeado de los elementos**

 **Vestimenta: Chaleco negro con coderas negras en patas delanteras y traseras, muñequeras negras en los cascos delanteros y calzados de entrenamiento negro**

 **Armas: crea una espada de luz**

 **Familia:**

 **Firedark (Padre fallecido)**

 **Light Starlight (Madre fallecida)**

 **SheikDark (hermano mayor/padre adoptivo**

 **Celiana (hermana gemela)**

 **¿? (Hermano desaparecido)**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Armadura de luz: Crea una armadura de luz que incrementa sus ataques**

 **Revelo verdaderus: Es una habilidad en la que consiste que Light pueda ver las esencias o auras de los que estén cerca de ella**

 **Tele transportación: como lo dice teletransporta a Light a otro lugar al igual a otros que la tocan (se cansa después de usarla y más si son grandes distancias)**

 **Revitalización de Luz: es una habilidad de Light en la que puede sanar las heridas y recuperar energía a ella al igual que a otros que toca inclusive puede regenerar miembros perdidos si estos fueron cortados (al igual si le decapitaron)**

 **Ataques:**

 **Luz Sagrada: Este ataque es muy poderoso ya que crea un domo de luz pura que quema todo pero no daña a los aliados (después de usarlo queda desmallada por que gasta toda su energía)**

 **Golpe ancestral: rodea de luz sus cascos con los cuales puede noquear a los enemigos y paralizarlos**

 **Nova de Luz: Crea desde sus cascos varias bolas de energía que pueden lastimar y enceguecer a los enemigos**

 **Lluvia de estrellas: ataque característico de su madre de la cual se lo enseño a SheikDark consiste en que Light concentre energía entre sus cascos como su fuera el ataque nova de luz pero con más poder lo cual lo envía hacia el cielo y caen cientos de estrellas que dañan a todos los enemigos del campo de batalla y revitaliza a los aliados un poco**

 **Historia: Ella es la hermana menor de SheikDark en la cual nació al igual que Celiana 5 meses antes que la tragedia ocurriera en la cual su madre Light Starlight murió al salvarlas del derrumbamiento del techo de su casa por parte del enfrentamiento de Firedark y SheikDark contra Némesis Star (Metaray) en la cual vio que su hijo venia le dijo que su padre había muerto en el enfrentamiento y ella al no tener fuerzas para curarse le dijo que cuidara de sus hermanas. Pasaron los años los cuales fueron muy borrosos para ella pero SheikDark para protegerla a ella y a Celiana le dijo que su madre (la explicación que viene en el fic) había muerto de cuando el regresaba de una misión y vio el desastre y le pidió que la cuidara. Obtuvo su cutiemark a los 9 años cuando ocurrió un accidente la cual marco su vida: en la que estaba jugando con unas gemas mientras SheikDark entrenaba a Celiana cuando vio unas gemas que brillaban mientras se acercaba a ellas cuando las toco hubo una explosión que llamo la atención de SheikDark y Celiana cuando llegaron vieron que el cuerpo de Light cambia de color (sus transformaciones) y atacaba a todo su alrededor a mus duras penas SheikDark pudo controlarla y calmarla lo cual pudo ver que obtuvo su cutiemark pero el color de su melena y cola cambiaron de color (el actual ya que antes era de color rubio) intento separar las gemas de Light pero cuando retiro una Light empezó a retorcerse de dolor y la volvió a dejar junto a ella**

 _ **-TRANSMISION ENTRANTE-**_

 **Bueno ya con este seda la info de Light o Lis**

 **Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo de esta wiki el cual va ser de las transformaciones de Light**

 **-** _ **FIN DE TRANSMISION-**_

 _ **CERRANDO APLICACIÓN**_

 _ **00000100010111110010010001001000100011111001110**_


End file.
